Traditional methods of leaf collecting include manually picking up debris or using a device which employs a cloth collection bag. Currently there are limited alternatives to products that can simplify this common act of land and lawn maintenance while supporting independent productivity.
The present invention generally relates to a lawn care system. More specifically, the invention is a lawn care leaf and debris collection system.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lawn care leaf and debris collection system that utilizes an air gill bag and directional air curtain.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lawn care leaf and debris collection system that utilizes a disposable collection bag with a leaf blower or other suitable debris blowing device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lawn care leaf and debris collection system that can be operated exclusively by one person if needed.
What is really needed is a lawn care leaf and debris collection system that utilizes an air gill bag functioning as a disposable collection bag in combination with a directional air curtain with a leaf blower that can be operated exclusively by one person if needed.